


Canteen Chatter

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Brightest Star in My Sky [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Why people feel the need to talk about someone behind their back when they don't even know them, he doesn't know, but he's not going to sit idly by and say nothing.





	Canteen Chatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> This is a little drabble I wrote from a prompt, Office Gossip, in the Melting Pot Facebook group posted by starrnobella. Thank you to xxDustNight88 for her quick beta. Any other errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Star Trek world or the Harry Potter world. Also, I am making no money from this fic.

                                                         

"Have you seen the new medical officer?"

"Yes, I have! Where on Earth did they find her?"

"I have no clue."

Doctor McCoy sat back in his seat as he listened to the two women at the table behind him talking, rather rudely he thought, about his new apothecary. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. While he wasn't happy about the way Starfleet handled her transfer since a new medical officer wasn't requested, and he was not notified prior to her stepping on board the ship, he wasn't about to turn her away.

She had qualifications he could only dream of having. Her Academy scores were so high that when Spock found out, the part-Vulcan nearly went into cardiac arrest. And, apparently, she was working on her apothecary degree at the same time. He could only imagine what her scores would have been if she had just gone through Academy instead of both at the same time.

When he first heard her name, he thought it sounded familiar, but it wasn't until he finally met her that he realised why. He had been finishing his pre-med degree when she’d appeared out of nowhere. His program ended for the school year before he had the chance to learn more about the mysterious woman. That was almost twelve years ago.

"Well, maybe she's Vulcan, like Spock. It would explain her appearance and drab personality."

He ground his teeth together as he stood up from his table. Turning to face the two women behind him, he interrupted their boorish gossip, "Instead of judging someone before you've met them, why don't you two busybodies keep your opinions to yourselves. Do either of you remember how it felt when you first joined the Enterprise? Hundreds of new people to meet? At least most of us were all new together, Hermione, on the other hand, is only one of a dozen new crew members that joined us less than a week ago. If I were her, I'd be reserved around people I haven't met before too, especially with troublemakers such as yourselves."

Doctor McCoy looked back and forth between the two women. Neither one said anything as they stared at him in surprise. He barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Do I make myself clear, or am I going to have to bring this up with the Captain and have you both reassigned?"

They finally nodded in acquiescence. "Yes, sir," they both mumbled.

"Good. Now, if I ever hear either of you say anything negative about my apothecary or anyone else on this ship, then you'll both find yourselves transferred at the next available checkpoint."

He didn't wait for them to say anything else as he spun on his heel and left the canteen. After listening to them, he decided that he would finally take the time to sit down with his new apothecary and get to know her. Maybe it would help her to meet more of the crew.


End file.
